rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Fearless
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back closer to the start date December 24th 2017 (December 24 2017 00:00:00 GMT) to see more details. |File Name = Fearless.png |Stages = 8 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = |Gold = ?? gold reward?? |Manufacturer = McLaren |Main Reward = MP4/4}} Description Fearless will be an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the McLaren MP4/4, after Real Racing 3 Red Bull Ring Update (v6.0.0) was updated. Fearless starts December 24th 2017. The McLaren MP4/4 has been added to the MP4/4 Historia series in the Legend category. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the McLaren MP4/4....??expand if required?? Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Fearless Stage 01: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1: Cup, Red Bull Ring - Grand Prix Circuit 2 Laps - Complete the practice laps - Recommended PR93.8 Amrosa wrote: Use these two laps to experiment with the capabilities of the car. Try to take corners flat out; test brake points. See what causes the car to skid. There is no time limit, and there should be plenty of Green Bars to practice here a bit, even retrying. Goal 1.2: Autocross, Red Bull Ring - Grand Prix Circuit - Place at least 2nd - Recommended PR93.8 Goal 1.3: up, Red Bull Ring - Grand Prix Circuit 1 Lap - Finish whilst skidding at least 2 times, but no more than 4 times - Recommended PR93.8 Amrosa wrote: Drive smoothly, do not carry too much speed into the corners and do not accelerate too soon, until the final turn, then turn in a little more than necessary. This should kick out your back-end; the recovery should get you the second skid, then just straighten it out and bring it across the line. RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Fearless Stage 02: :'Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Cup, Red Bull Ring – Südschleife National Circuit 2 Laps - Win whilst overtaking 8 times - Recommended PR96.3 Amrosa wrote: You will be racing against 5 Ferrari 375 F1s. Pass, allow them to pass you back, then pass again adds to your overtake counter. You do not need to lap any of the cars to get the required 8 overtakes. SM Racer wrote: Day 2 doable but non-trivial with no upgrades 2.1, this one is in fact trivial Goal 2.2: Speed Record, Red Bull Ring – Südschleife National Circuit 1 Lap - Win without going off-track for more than 4 seconds - Recommended PR96.3 SM Racer wrote: 2.2 speed record with 4 seconds off allowed. Back straight seems to be the fastest section (so no point turning around at the start), but had to run off at the end, used 3.2 seconds of off track. Target was 178.06mph (286.56kph). Amrosa wrote: Similar to goal 2.1, the counter ticks over when you pass the lapped opponent. You can then allow them to pass you come around and then finish a few meters ahead of them, to attempt to manage bots for later Stages. Goal 2.3: ?Cup, Red Bull Ring – Südschleife National Circuit 4 Laps - Lap all opponents and win - Recommended PR96.3 SM Racer wrote: 2.3. Lap the 5 375s. It helped a lot to pit Fiore on the front straight, while still getting a good run through turn 1, and even then you don't want any death slides. Without the pit manouevre I couldn't catch him running ~39.0 sec laps, though I did get pretty close. RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 Credit: RR3 Michael P, SM Racer, Chronic Avidness, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Fearless Stage 03: :'Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 3.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 3.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about Fearless Stage 04: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 4.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about Fearless Stage 05: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 5.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about Fearless Stage 06: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 6.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.6: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 07 Tips about Fearless Stage 07: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 7.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.6: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports ---- Stage 08 Tips about Fearless Stage 08: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 8.1: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.2: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.3: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.4: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.5: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 8.6: ?Event, Track & laps? - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy :NOTE: Reports are this event will open for everyone Sunday, December 24th 2017 and close 8 x 24 hours later. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of Fearless Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, normally 1 - 2 weeks. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went through a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The McLaren MP4/4 is available to win if the challenge is completed in 8 days, after Dec 28th the McLaren MP4/4 can be purchased. With the introduction of Flashback Special Events, it maybe possible to repeat this special event in the future. Can I buy the car? The McLaren MP4/4 is available in one series: * MP4/4 Historia bonus series in the Legend category This vehicle was added in the Real Racing 3 Red Bull Ring Update (v6.0.0) released of Dec 2017 and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in Campionato Scuderia Ferrari. This vehicle can be acquired for 950 . It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking MP4/4 Historia. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Fearless What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * McLaren MP4/4 For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section McLaren#McLaren MP4/4 - Direct link to the McLaren MP4/4 project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who has left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Fearless Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel may be useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corner be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B? * What assists - brakes high / low /off? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that may be useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Fearless Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes